


Choker

by Steph_R94



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Blow Job, F/M, NSFW, SoMa NSFW Week 2017, neck fixation, soul x maka nsfw week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 07:55:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12008376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steph_R94/pseuds/Steph_R94
Summary: It all started with that damn choker necklace.





	Choker

               Soul cursed and adored the day Liz introduced new things into Maka’s wardrobe. His usually tamely dressed meister could now change her entire outfit with such simple items. Her typical socks were replaced with thigh high fish nets that he knew made the boys of their graduating class think incredibly naughty things. Somehow, the fish nets drew more eyes than her bare thighs ever had. It did not help that if she moved fast enough, the hem of her skirt lifted just a little to reveal a flash of flesh. Yet, even more distracting for Soul was that damn choker necklace she had taken to wearing.

                Her neck had been distracting to him before, but now it was becoming a problem. The choker simply put emphasis. Her pale skin was complimented by the black coloring; the fucking charm feel right at the dip between her collar bones. It was a soul; more accurately, the pendant directly reflected the way she described his soul. Damn, if that didn’t make him hot. It was almost as if she was saying she was his. He had been hers since the day they met; but to see the representation of his soul falling between her collarbones…it did _things._ He couldn’t focus when she wore it. Much like he couldn’t focus now.

                “Soul.” He was vaguely aware that Black Star wanted his attention. “Earth to Soul!” He waved a hand in front of his face; finally drawing his eyes away from Maka, who stood across the room talking animatedly to Kid about something. “Finally, man. I’ve been calling you for at least an hour!” This was most likely an exaggeration; there was no way he could stare at Maka for so long without Maka noticing or calling him out on it.

                “Sorry, Black Star,” he apologized, rubbing the back of his head. “I got a lot on my mind.” Black Star snorted, but thankfully refrained from teasing him. See, out of everyone in the group, Black Star had somehow been the first to notice Soul’s preoccupation with Maka’s neck.

                “Dude, you are dating her now.” Black Star pointed out blankly. “You don’t have to stare at her from across the court like a love struck asshole.” Soul laughed. “Go. Take your girl home and do naughty things to her that would probably give her father an aneurysm so you can finally fucking focus on what’s important. Me.” He pointed at himself with his thumb. Soul snorted.

                “Alright, alright.” He dismissed himself and his friend with half-hearted wave as he walked away. Maka looked away from her conversation as she saw him nearing her. Her lips parted in that smile that she reserved just for him. His lips twitched into a smile in return. Kid excused himself politely from the conversation once he realized he had lost her attention.

                Maka bid Kid a quiet goodbye and turned her full attention toward her approaching weapon. She knew what she was doing to him. She may have somehow retained some innocence, but not enough that she could not recognize that look in her boyfriend’s eyes. Lust. It was there every time she wore the choker she had specially made. His eyes would darken; he would stare just a little longer than polite in company. Even during her conversation with Kid, she could feel him looking at her. The heat in his gaze was enough to send shivers down her spine. Even as Kid had talked about a new theory as to why some people were born weapons and other meisters, Soul stole her focus. Which, she reasoned, was quite a shame. She had always been curious as to why, but it wasn’t as if Kid had any concrete ideas. After all, the Shigami’s research with Stein had only just started. So, she forgave herself for her inattention almost immediately.

                Now, she could feel those same shivers rush up her spine as Soul came closer.

                “Ready to go home?” She asked though she could see in his eyes that he was way past ready. She bit the inside of her cheek. Hopefully, they actually made it home this time.

                “Yeah,” Soul answered, extending his hand to her. She took it. Something about the heat of his hands always held a promise. Back before they had acknowledged that they loved one another, the heat of his hand had meant he would be there with her no matter what. It was comfort and devotion. Of course, it still was all of those things; but the feelings behind the touch had changed. Used to, the contact was brief. Now, he held on longer and ran his thumb along her hand. When he was…for lack of a better word, horny, he would hold her hand just a little tighter.

                He led her to his motorcycle and helped her on. She didn’t imagine the way his hand dipped underneath her skirt to that tiny strip of flesh. A quiet gasp escaped her lips as his fingers played along the rim of her shorts. He withdrew his hand with a filthy smirk before he mounted the bike himself. Maka narrowed her eyes at the back of his head.

                They definitely wouldn’t make it back to the apartment. There was no way she was letting him get away with that.

                As they left the basketball court and mounted the road, Maka leaned forward just a little and laid her head on his shoulder. Her mouth was even with the side of his neck. To passersby, it would simply look like she was trying to protect her face from the bugs. She smirked against his throat before planted a wet, open-mouth kiss. Soul’s hands tightened around the handlebars. She made a line down his neck with just kisses, teasing him. She could feel the tension flooding his shoulders with each one and wondered just when he was going to snap. She opened her mouth a little wider and pulled his skin between her teeth. Before she released the small patch of reddened skin, she bit down. The bike jerked. Maka smothered a squeak against his neck and squeezed her knees around his hips harder. The bike careened into the alleyway. She smothered a giggle; the sound was lost with the squealing of brakes. She pulled her other leg over the side of the bike, being careful of the hot pipes on that side, and studied the alley he had driven them into.

                It was dark despite the sun shining brightly; and the houses surrounding it empty. Her inspection was interrupted as Soul appeared in front of her. His hands slipped up her knees and parted her legs. A quiet gasp escaped her at the quick move, but it turned into a moan as he pulled her to the edge of the seat. She could feel him through the denim of his jeans.

                “That was so not cool,” he whispered against the side of her neck. Maka smiled. “This fuckin’ choker,” he growled against her neck; she felt rather than saw him take the pendant between his teeth. He gave it a gentle tug. She didn’t worry about him breaking it; it was clear that he enjoyed it too much to do that. The pendant fell against her throat, hot from his lips. “Has been teasing me all evening.” He growled.

                “I know,” Maka breathed as his lips returned the trick she had been doing on him earlier. She knew her neck would be covered in bites and hickeys, but she couldn’t bring herself to care. She just wanted him closer. She hooked her legs around his hips and pulled him flush against her.

                “Does it mean you’re mine, Maka?” He breathed hotly in her ear. Despite the lust that suddenly washed through her at his words, the feminist in her roared to life. It didn’t matter that she, in fact, was his; she was on a mission to prove to him that he was hers. She dropped her legs from around him and pushed him back. He went easily. Her fingers fell to the buckle of his belt. In seconds, she had his pants and underwear down at his ankles. She stayed down, kneeling on the hard concrete.

                “Maka,” Soul moved to speak, possibly to stop her, but whatever words he was going to say were lost in a long moan of her name instead as she took him into her mouth. He pushed his hips forward in surprise, causing her choke on his length. He apologized and pulled back, but Maka tightened her grip on his thigh and started to suck. His knees almost fell out from underneath him. “Oh, fuck…” He groaned as he braced a hand on the motorcycle seat.

                Maka relaxed her jaw as she took him into her mouth again and sucked as she moved off of him. Before her lips were fully off the head, she made sure too lightly—key word being lightly—pinch his head with her teeth. His hips jerked toward; she relaxed her jaw and felt him hit the back of her throat again. She swallowed around him to keep her gag reflex from triggering. His answering groan made her shiver.

                She continued in this fashion even until he started gripping the back of her neck. He squeezed slightly. Maka kept going. She felt it in his thighs first. His legs trembled and then a long moan of her name…then he came. In her mouth. On reflex and because he was too deep in her mouth, she swallowed.

                Only now did she rise up off her knees. She winced slightly as she felt her legs protest the movement. She didn’t have to look down to know that the knees of her fish nets were torn. Soul was still breathing heavily. Suddenly, he laughed.

                “So prideful,” he teased her as he bent down and pulled his underwear and jeans back on. She smirked and stepped closer. Her hand rested on his chest.

                “Never forget, no matter how much I’m yours, you’re mine just as much,” she told him before nipping his earlobe. He swallowed and grabbed her hips. He pushed her back and kissed her on the lips.

                “Never doubted it for a second.” He reassured her. Maka grinned. “Now, come on.” He helped her back onto the bike and they pulled out of the alleyway. She tried to ignore the vibrations of the bike; though they were slight, she had gotten so worked up while tending to Soul that even the slightest vibration had an effect. Even more annoying, she could feel Soul chuckling.    


End file.
